An improved electrochemical alcohol detector is proposed which can be used to quantitate and integrate alcohol consumption. This would be particularly useful as a measure of treatment compliance, but could also be used for law enforcement. The potential advantages of this electrochemical detection device when optimized for this application are a) high reliability, b) low maintenance, c) long life, d) increased stability and e) inherently low cost construction. The proposed sensor cell features highly safe and invariant operation, the only liquid in the cell being water. Phase I will be used to demonstrate the advantages of the proposed design. Phase II would be used to test prototype instruments and to perform clinical studies. For Phase III the instrument should be available for more extensive field test and for limited production.